1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to firearms and more particularly to an extremely lightweight collapsible rifle, easily assembled and packed in such a compact manner as to be comfortably carried, when packed, in different areas of clothing or on the person.
2. Background Information
It's desirability is primarily in its use in an emergency situation in the field or as a survival tool, while maintaining compliance with existing firearms laws and legislation, and the potential for its uses are far-reaching. The term "collapsible rifle" is commonly used in reference to a firearm primarily intended for use in unexpected or emergency situations. Aviators, boaters or campers in wilderness locations for whatever reason may deem it impractical to carry a heavy or bulky conventional rifle, but in emergency situations may want a rifle with obviously more accuracy than a handgun, to provide food or protection or as an emergency signalling device. This type of rifle should be very lightweight and capable of being carried in a small package of utmost convenience. It should also be assembled directly from the kit in which it is packed, and be capable of supplying a sufficiently large amount of ammunition. Examples of some rifles which meet some but not all of the above criteria include U.S.A.F. M4 .22 Hornet bolt action rifle, Armalite-Charter AR-7 .22 caliber semi-automatic rifle, U.S.A.F. M6 .22/.410 over-under survival rifle and the Garcia "Bronco" single shot. These are generally large, bulky, expensive, and heavy, not easily assembled and frequently unusable under adverse conditions.